L'autre temps
by abmfrenchwriter3
Summary: Version française de 'The other time'. One shot, quarante ans plus tard. Drago Malfoy est hantée par une pensée depuis très longtemps.


N.B : Ce projet est encore en cours de correction.

L'autre temps.

La deuxième fois que Drago vit le trio, il n'était pas accompagné de son fils, Scorpius et de sa femme, Astoria. Il n'était pas à la gare entrain d'attendre l'embarquement de son héritier dans le Poudlard Express. Cette occasion s'était présentée de nombreuses années après celle où il avait fait un signe de tête à d'anciennes connaissances. Ce geste ne représentait rien comparé à ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Pour ses anciens ennemis, ce mouvement aurait peut-être signifié quelque chose... Mais pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était qu'une ombre de remerciement qui s'était sûrement effacée avec le temps. Il demeurera continuellement un tyran pour eux. Il regrette tout, surtout son attitude arrogante. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger avait mérité pour sa haine et son mauvais comportement? Autrefois, être une sang de bourbe était une excuse raisonnable… Il avait toujours adopté une attitude négative à leur égard. Pourtant, dans le fin fond de lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il était jaloux de l'attention qu'on avait portée à Harry. Cependant, Drago avait eu son heure de gloire au cours de sa cinquième année scolaire, quand il avait offert une aide mal placée à Dolores Umbriges.

Maintenant, il était dans la soixantaine et il ne les avait jamais revus. Ils étaient tellement célèbres et devenus des Aurors reconnus. Hermione avait même été pressentie pour le poste de ministre de la magie, mais elle avait décliné l'offre. Tant de personnes auraient voté pour elle, Drago y comprit. Il ne connaissait personne qui aurait pu administrer, aussi parfaitement qu'elle, les fonctions de ce rôle. Suite à la Deuxième guerre qui avait marquée la fin de Lord Voldemort, leur première tâche en tant qu'Aurors était de faire des inquisitions dans les maisons des Mangemorts et de détruire tout ce qui pourrait être utilisé pour faire un mal quelconque. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas touché au manoir, comme si ils savaient qu'il allait jeter toutes ses possessions maléfiques. Personne ne devait retrouver ou apercevoir quelque chose qui pouvait le rattacher à son passé, celui dans lequel il n'avait jamais eu le choix. La marque des ténèbres n'avait jamais complètement disparue avec le temps, elle avait laissé place à une tâche grise. Toutefois, elle n'était pas informe et on pouvait toujours y identifier le dessin permanent, gravé par le grand mage noir lui-même. Drago avait tout essayé pour la faire disparaître, mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Depuis le jour où cet emblème avait marqué sa chair, il devait constamment porter des manches longues. Faute à cela, l'été était presque insupportable. Mais aujourd'hui, cela lui importait peu.

Il y avait une pensée qui le hantait depuis des décennies. Il avait tellement entendu parler d'eux dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il n'avait jamais pu les apercevoir de nouveau. Mais au moment présent, il savait où les trouver. Il était allé visiter Luna et il lui avait dit à quel point il était désolé. Il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait annoncée qu'ils aimaient séjourner, à l'aide du Polynectar, dans le monde des moldus pour avoir une pause de leur popularité. Même Ron ne jouissait plus autant de sa célébrité, surtout depuis que sa vie personnelle était souvent étalée dans le journal. Luna avait accompagné Drago dans un café, quelque part à Paris et elle lui avait montré qui ils étaient. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais révéler leur secret. Pas même à son propre fils qui était ami avec Albus Severus Potter. Ils ressemblaient réellement à des Moldus assis là, parlant en silence à la table qui se situait dans un recoin sombre du restaurant. Il s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun visage familier dans les parages et il s'était dirigé vers eux, la tête basse.

Ils avaient cessé de parler quand ils l'avaient reconnu. Quand Drago regarda Harry, il pouvait presque imaginer une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du moldu à qui il avait emprunté l'apparence. Les mots qu'il avait envie de dire étaient coincés dans sa gorge, mais il avait finalement réussi à dire d'une voix brisée:  
- Je m'excuse.  
Après un long moment de silence, quand Drago commençait à s'éloigner, ils lui répondirent en même temps :

- On te pardonne.

Et puis Harry lui tendit sa main et dit :

- Scorpius est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il est toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Également, Hermione a créé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.

Draco serra la main d'Harry et accepta l'invitation de se joindre à leur table. Hermione lui demanda gentiment de lui montrer ce qui restait de sa marque des ténèbres et, à l'aide de sa baguette, elle murmura :

- Nibula.

À la grande joie de Draco, la marque disparût complètement.

- Hermione a créé ce sort il y a vingt ans, personne ne le connait sauf nous. Un peu semblable au charme de fidélité, il ne peut qu'être utilisé par nous et les personnes qui partagent nôtre sang. Maintenant va, vit librement. Tu as amplement payé ton erreur. dit Ron à Drago.

Ce dernier sourit et leur fit la promesse de trouver une explication logique à sa femme puisqu'il ne serait pas en mesure de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, faute de la magie de l'enchantement. Il sortit du café et se rendit à une boutique se procurer, pour la première fois depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard, des vêtements à manches courtes.

LA FIN.

Merci beaucoup B., pour ta remarque. J'ai appris une leçon. :)


End file.
